the_champion_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4.1
Ryker wakes up in bed and stretches. He walks downstairs and makes himself breakfeast. Across the table is a clearly hungover and exhausted Scott. Ryker asks if he's okay, Scott nods his head slowly. Ryker heads into downtown Sacramento borrowing Scott's car. He doesn't have a destination in mind, but is simply just driving around. After a few minutes he notices a car following him. He remembers to take 4 left turns since he saw it in a movie when he was 13, and realizes the car is still following him. He parks the car on the side of the road and waits for the other one to park close to his car. Ryker walks out of his car and to the other one and yells, asking why they're following him. Lawrence climbs out of the car and says hello to Ryker, ignoring Ryker's question. Ryker asks again. Lawrence sighs, then tells Ryker again that he needs to work to live here. Ryker says he knows that, but he's not really sure where to get a job. Lawrence tells him that after the Sacramento Faction became a full faction, they reformed all the restaurants and buissnesses to act exactly as they were before as there wasn't a reason to stop them from being restaurants. Lawrence tells Ryker that since he doesn't have much of an education, so working as a dish washer would probably work best. Ryker agrees, and says he'll go find a restaurant he supposes. Lawrence reccomends a seafood restaurant called the Salty Sealion. At the hospital, Aaron is visitng Dale. Dale's condition has worsened. His skin is losing it's naturally dark color, and it's clear he's been vomiting. Aaron tries to go into Dale's room, but is stopped by a doctor. They give him a cell phone that Dale can speak to him through, sort of like the phones used in prison to talk to visitors. Dale tells Aaron that he didn't sleep at all last night, and has no clue as to what's going to happen to him, making it clear he has no idea about the Euthanasia. Aaron decides to keep it a secret from him for the time being. Lawrence walks over to Aaron inside the hospital and tells Aaron that he needs to start collecting his blood for transfusions. Aaron reluctantly agrees. They go over to a room where a doctor is in as well as a few small cups and a blood collecting kit. Aaron sits on a hospital bed and a doctor begins to collect his blood, this clearly putting Aaron in a lot of pain. After a few minutes, the blood collecting is done, and Aaron is put in a backroom with food and water. Aaron watches on the TV an video talking about the aftermath of the Rot. Hundreds of millions died, and several factions and city states formed in the United States, being such as Sacramento, Albuqeurque, Las Vegas, Dallas, Colombus, and Boston. Aaron watches the video half paying attention, trying not to fall asleep. Lawrence comes into the room and tells Aaron about how the restaurants still work as they would before the US collapsed as well as shops in general. Lawrence recommends that Aaron get a job as a bus driver for Sacramento since the bus does regularly go around the city. Aaron shrugs and says that could work. Lawrence finds Scott on his couch passed out. He wakes him up and tells him he already got jobs done for Aaron and Ryker, now it's Scott's turn. Lawrence tells Scott how commercial buissenesses work now, and tells him to think of a job. Scott is tired and has trouble thinking of something, but asks if there's a spot open for working as a barber. Lawrence admits that there probably is one open somewhere. After that, Lawrence tells him that a few men will be moving their stuff from this house to an apartment, so get ready to get moving soon.